A Light within the Darkness
by caleab.covert
Summary: Adam is a unusual colored fairy, he adored his mother the Fairy Queen and father the Fairy King, but when a demon comes along poisoning their land, Adam trades himself for the good of the kingdom of light. When the demon becomes close to the fairy with he kill him to get back his throne?


A Light within the Darkness

Adam was a fairy of a bluish purple color. His hair had streaks of blue, purple and something in between. His skin was a light blue and his robes were to. His wings were a mixture of the two and his eyes were a bright purple. Adam was an unusual fairy but he was envied by all the fairies. All his brother's and sisters insulted and taunted him, but he laughed at them. "You're all just jealous." Then he'd fly away. Most of the time Adam spent his time by the Fairy Queen's side. He loved his mother and father. The Queen loved all her children but Adam she gave the most attention. Because of his unusual color he was often victim of ridicule. The Queen was amazed by his color and his resilience. One day the Queen saw him sitting by the water looking at his reflection, sadly. "What is wrong my son?" She asked sitting beside him. "Am I a freak mother? My color is so abnormal." The Queen stood him up and moved a piece of hair behind his ear. "You are a wonder all your own Adam. Nothing is wrong with you. Jealously is common is all my sons and daughters, but you are by far the sweetest and kindness of all of them. You hold no vanity or self righteous like the others. So they pick on you to turn you like them. Show them wrong and maybe they will follow your example." The Queen touched his cheek briefly before departing back to her throne and to father's side. Adam sat there feeling elated. Mother never lied, and her word was law to all. His brothers and sisters started flying to the Queen's and King's throne room so Adam took flight and followed him. "My son's and daughter's hear me." The Queen spoke in her ruler voice. "I need someone to go to the far reach of my kingdom and see who lurks there." The Queen looked around to see her children quietly talking amongst themselves. "I'll go mother." Adam said flying to her side. The Queen smiled at her son. "Very well Adam. I will warn you that whatever it is that lurks in the shadow is not apart of my kingdom. You have nothing to fear through. This is my realm and none can or will harm you. Go forth my son and being this…visitor with you."

Adam nodded to his mother and took flight and flew far from the glimmering white city of the fairies. Passing over the city of elves, the grounds of the centaurs, and passed the territory of the fallen spirits. Adam came to the very edge of the kingdom of the Fairy Queen and King. "I am here my Queen." _Son, I can feel an evil presents here. Be wary and safe my son._ Adam could feel a faint presents of evil. Adam flew around trying to get a better feel on where it ebbed from. Flying closer to the ground Adam felt it pulse better. _My son! Fly away! Fly away!_ Adam lifted off the ground and was caught by a man with black eyes, and red tinted skin. "You shall do very nicely. My ticket home." The very earth shook and the man looked around as the clouds grew dark. "MOTHER!" Adam screamed out as the man took off running. The man stopped as a herd of centaurs ran to stirred him back. The man ran the other way only to find the elves holding their bows at the ready. Turning again the man took towards the territory of the fallen spirits. "MOTHER!" Adam screamed again, unable to summon his power. Adam saw an army of fairies coming towards him. Adam smiled knowing mother was coming from him. The man got to the fallen spirits. The man spoke in an unknown language as the spirits started to gather in front of him. Instead of devouring the man they all turned and started towards the fairies. "Release me at once!" Adam demanded. The man looked at him again. "Not a chance. You will be my ticket home. Father will see I'm not soft or weak." At that moment Adam realized these man wasn't a man. He was a demon. "MOTHER! HELP ME!" Adam struggled in the demon's clutches. _Hold on my son. I am coming!_ The Queen echoed in his mind. Adam started crying as he felt the cold evil caressing his body.

The army of fairies engaged the spirits without pause. The demon made his escape as the fairies battled the spirits. Adam watched as the battle grew further and further away. Adam's heart was breaking. The demon would escape with him from the Queen's kingdom. _NEVER!_ The Queen overwhelmed him with such a fierce hatred and fury he had never felt or seen. A barrier of pure light erupted out of the ground and slowly pushed the demon back. Light whipped out of the barrier and caught the demon's hand and he slacked his grip just enough for Adam to escape. Adam raced back to the Queen. As he entered the city of the fairies he flew into the Queen's hands and hugged her thumb as tight as he could. The Queen shushed and soothed him. "It's okay Adam. I have you." The Queen put him on her shoulder as she flew with him to the unknown demon. Adam was afraid but next to the Queen nothing could harm him. The Queen touched the ground as the demon held his hands in surrender. The centaurs holding their swords tight at hand and the elves holding their bows at the ready. "You demon, who is foolish enough to enter my realm." The demon sneered. "Beelzebub is my name, but you are no Queen, you are a useless protector of creatures to stupid to defend themselves." He said in a voice that was colder than ice and harder than steel. The Queen held up her sword of light. "You would do well not to insult me in my kingdom." She said fiercely. Beelzebub snickered. "Oh forgive me your highness. You protect the weak and unworthy." The Queen put away her sword. "I think I know the right punishment for you. Permanent confinement in the Hallow Halls of the palace." Beelzebub got real quite. Adam's eyes widened. "Mother no! _He _is in there. We can not release him!" The Queen nuzzled Adam with her face briefly. "Peace my son. I know we can not release him. There is a confinement spell that I know will work just fine. I'll have to call a wizard here though. Would you mind my son?"

Adam looked at his mother. "Of course mother." Adam lifted off her shoulder as the Queen waved her hand and opened a portal. Adam zipped through it and it closed. An ancient old man stood in front of his with his nose in a book. "I might be old young fairy but I do still have my uses." The wizard sat down his book. "How can I be of service to her majesty?" Adam didn't know how much to tell him. "The Queen would like to ask you to perform a confinement spell." The wizard raised his brow. "Hmm been a very long time since she has asked for such a favor. Very well then, I will come." The wizard got up and opened his own portal to the Queen's realm. Adam didn't like wizards. Adam zipped through the portal and landed on the Queen's shoulder again. "Aah, your majesty! You look lovely as always." He said bowing. "Rise wizard, I brought you here for a reason. I must lock a stowaway in the Hallowed Halls." The wizard raised his eyebrow. "Your majesty, do you still refuse to call me by my name?" The Queen narrowed her eyes. "Does the past state you tried to drain the powers from my daughter?" The wizard grimaced. "Very well your majesty. I have come to perform my task. Shall we begin?" The Queen gathered Adam in her hand. "Go speak to your father Adam. I do not wish you to see this. No matter what you hear, you mustn't come to my side." Adam nodded and glared at the wizard one last time and zipped to his father's side. Father sat on his throne looking so tired. "Hello my son. I know what my wife is doing and share your concern. My love as ruled far too long without me. I fear she will never allow me to be by her side in these types of matters." Father looked sadder that ever before. "There was a time she wouldn't even address these matters unless I was by her side. Now she rarely evens address me in matter of welfare to our people." Adam landed on his fathers shoulder. "Give her time father. You know not how much you have strengthened her by returning. But you are right, she as ruled far too long without you. Give her time father, she will return to your side."

Father smiled at Adam. "You are a wonder my son." Father nuzzled him with his cheek. A horrified scream came from the Hallowed Halls. Adam hugged up against his father's neck. "It's okay my son. I understand your fear." Scream after scream came from the Hallowed Halls. Finally all went silent and Adam and father twitched. Finally mother emerged from the Hallowed Halls. "Mother!" Adam exclaimed while zipped to her cheek and hugged up against her. "I am fine my son. Be calm." She said gathering him in her hands. She kissed his head gently and put him on her shoulder. "I was worried to my love." Father said to her. "I know my husband." She said kissing his cheek. "My love, why won't you let me join you by your side?" Adam lifted off mother's shoulder and left quickly. Mother and Father have had this talk before, but each time she opens up to him a little more. Mother is shielded, because she fears this is a dream and if she believes it just for a moment it will be gone, destroying her. Adam went to the elves and formally thanked them from the Queen. The elder elf gave a token of appreciation to Adam. It was a glistening diamond to honor the Queen. Adam went to the centaurs and did the same; the elder blushed slightly and then gave thanks. They presented the finest sword they had. Adam carried these things to the Queen. "My son you do too much for me." Adam looked at his mother. "I don't' mind mother. I only wish you'd reconnect to father. I tried to keep as much as I can so you will have time to." The Queen gathered him in her hands. "I know my son. I wish I could to. I am afraid though." Adam touched her cheek. "I will lift your fears mother. I will be the light that destroys all the doubt and fear that lurks within you. I shall pick you up and lift you into the sky so you may shine your radiant light upon the world destroying all darkness." Adam floated back down in his mother's hands. "You remember that story all to well my son." She said laughing. Adam smiled at his mother. "Well how could I not? I remember that day, because I vowed I would find someone that makes me feel that way. Like father's story of how you two meet and instantly fell in love."

The Queen smiled. "You enjoyed that story, my son?" Adam looked at his mother in confusion. "How could I not? Two strangers meeting under a full moon on the eve of battle. For that one moment he became your husband, your general, your light. A light so strong it over came the very essence of darkness and allowed you to build a kingdom of light. A stronghold of the light." Adam smiled at his mother. "You are a wonder my son. Go on then, I will reconnect to your father. Tell your brother and sisters to leave us be for the evening." Adam winked at his mother and spread the word that the Queen and King wished not to be disturbed. One of Adam's sister's came to sit with him. "Are you okay Adam?" She laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes my sister. I am fine." She sat there with Adam. Just laying her head on his shoulder, shortly afterwards she fell asleep. Adam laid her head on his lap and stroked her long golden hair. Her skin was a honey golden tint and her eyes shone like pure gold. Adam loved it when his sisters and brothers acted like he was a fairy and a brother to them. It brought a sense of peace. After a few minutes the sun started to set. A sense of evil was overshadowing the kingdom. Others sensed it to and flocked to the palace. Adam gathered his sister in his arms and flew into the palace with the others. The Queen and King came into the throne room with all the other creatures of light and stood in front the doors as they were barred. Adam laid his sister on flower petal. "Mother, what is happening? Why is there so much evil in the kingdom?" The Queen didn't look at him. "I know not my son. Sleep at ease, the King and I will watch over you all." Adam flew to his mother's shoulder. "Mother you can't do this alone." The Queen nuzzled his face with hers. "You must sleep my son. You can help when you are rested." Adam couldn't argue; he was tired. Adam lay on a flower next to his sister. She cuddled against him and Adam smiled.

The next thing Adam knew it was morning. His sister still asleep on his chest. "Sister, its morning." Adam nudged her; she rolled over, still asleep. Adam lifted up and looked around for the Queen. She sat, tiredly, on her throne. Adam rushed to her side. "Mother, its morning. You must rest. You and father both, go we shall keep our eyes on things." Adam nudged his mother. She half smiled. "Very well my son. Come husband, we must rest." The Queen and King walked away. Mother laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Brothers, sisters awake!" The other fairies woke up. "We must keep an eye on things while mother and father rest." His brothers and sisters all took flight. Adam and the rest opened the palace doors and what they saw shocked them all. "Mother!" Adam screamed, and both mother and father both came running. Adam and his siblings flocked to their mother and father. "Mother how…?" Opening the doors all the life had been sucked from the kingdom. Plants where withered away to almost nothing. Trees were toppled over and the ground was almost black. The Queen fell to the ground and sobbed while the king wept silently. Adam felt such a rage that he got up and flew to the Hallowed Halls. In the room there was a block of Marble that was split perfectly in half. In the far dark corner, there was the demon Beelzebub. "What have you done?" Adam flew to the outer ring of the around the demon. "What? As your precious kingdom suffered a plague?" Adam exploded into his bigger form. "You will stop this! Right now!" The demon laughed at him. "Or what little fairy? You might have grown, but it will not last. You don't have the power for it. You will watch as your land is poisoned and withers away to nothing."

Adam flew back to his Queen. "Mother it's a plague!" The Queen had not moved from the floor. "I can't undo what has been done my son." Adam flew back into the Hallowed Halls. "Please stop this." Adam said quietly. "I will, but I want to be set free with you." Adam remembered the decaying land of the kingdom of light. "Fine but only if you give your word as a demon you will undo the plague you unleashed." Beelzebub frowned, "Very well I give you my word." Adam held out his hand and the ring broke. "Come now my little fairy." Adam followed as they stepped out and all the fairies went to attack. "Fairy." Adam stepped in front of him. "Stop." The Queen stepped in front of them. "Adam what have you done?!" Adam let a tear escape his eye. "I could not bare the plague to ravish our land. So I trade myself for the plague to be gone." Beelzebub gathered Adam in his arms. "That's right your majesty. His mine now." He said in the coldest and unnerving voice. The Queen drew her sword. "Mother no, please." The Queen lowered her sword. "You must take the plague away." Adam said to Beelzebub. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A single small flower popped up. "There it's gone. Now we shall leave." Beelzebub gathered him back in his arms. Adam elbowed him in his face. "I might have to go with you, but you will respect my space." Beelzebub rubbed his face with narrowed eyes. "Fine, I will for a time." The Queen raced over and embraced him tightly. "I love you my son." The Queen said crying. She kissed his cheek as the King embraced him. "As I do son. We both will honor your sacrifice and will mourn your lose." They stepped aside. All Adam's brothers and sisters watched him leave and some tried to pull him back while the others wept. "Come on fairy, we don't have all day!" The demon said pulling him away from his brothers and sisters. "Goodbye my Queen and King. I will miss you all." Adam said looking back until he was a ways from the door. Adam held up his head so he could remain strong for all the others.

The demon towed him forward. As they reached the edge of the Queen's realm, "My favorite part, leaving." Adam was pushed through portal and stepped out into a wasteland. "Where are we?" The demon stepped through. "Home. We are in the demon kingdom little fairy. It will take us far longer to get to the palace of darkness than your 'Queen's' kingdom." Adam punched him in the face. "You will not insult my Queen." He rubbed his face in annoyance. "Let's get something straight little fairy." Beelzebub took his arm roughly. "Now you're my prisoner. You will listen and obey me." Adam kicked him in the face. "I am no prisoner, I came willingly and you will respect that fact. There are rules both the light and dark follow. I can not be commanded, I can not be caged and I will not answer to you like a pet." Adam pushed forward without him. The demon stepped in front of him. "That might be so, but you are in demon territory now. You don't want me to free you in this place." He said smiling. Adam smiled bigger. "'You shall do nicely. My ticket home.'" Beelzebub stopped smiling. "Very well then." The demon led him forward and started to make a zigzag line going forward. "What are you doing?" The demon said nothing. Adam didn't care really. The red black sun was starting to go down. "We should find a place to hide while we wait for the sun to rise again." The demon pushed him into a cave. "Why wait for the sun? Aren't you weaker in the sun?" The demon rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Most of my kind comes out when to sun goes down. When the suns up only few are roaming about. Makes traveling easier. Now shut up and get some rest." Adam rolled over not wanting to look at him any further. As the sun set loud noises started to be heard: behind them, in front of them above them, under them, all around them. Adam reconsidered looking at the demon and cuddled against him.

The demon in his sleep seemed to naturally wrap his arms around Adam. In the demons arms Adam was torn between fear and disgust. Adam choose disgust over fear, though he didn't have to like it. Hours passed and finally as the noises seemed to fade, Adam fell asleep. Adam dreamed of being back in the palace. "Mother, what's wrong?" Adam asked as she wept quietly. The whole light kingdom was gathered around the balcony where she address the whole kingdom. "One of your own as sacrificed himself in order to protect your kingdom. I would dishonor his memory if I did not have a… a…." Mother could not finish as she fell into father's side. "We must have a funeral of sorts." Father let mother lean into him. "We shall host it when the Queen feels the connection they have breaks." Father gathered mother in his arms and carried her back into the palace. Adam looked as his brothers and sisters tended to the plant life that had withered. The kingdom looked almost back to normal. Life was slowly returning. A jolt woke him up. "Good you are awake. Walk or fly but move on your own." The demon dropped him and Adam was picked up by his wings before he could drop much. "At least I have wings; your kind never really can fly." Beelzebub swatted at him a few times. "What is you deal demon? Why do you need me so bad?" The demon rolled his eyes. "Well fairy like tis any of your business but I was banished because my father thinks I'm soft and weak. I just need one creature of light to bring back and slaughter to prove I'm not." Adam knew his death was at the end of this journey. "What are you scared now fairy?" Adam flew above him. "No." Beelzebub looked at him. "Why not?" Adam said nothing; he was enjoying the incredible sense of flight. This demon kingdom might have nothing compared to home, but it still did the trick. "I'm talking to you fairy." Adam landed. "I know. I heard you." Beelzebub rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The rest of that day was plain. Neither talked to one another nor nothing happened other than Beelzebub pulled Adam down and they watched as a demon bird pasted over the sky. Adam didn't want to talk. He wanted to feel the embrace of the Queen. Adam remember, "'I will lift your fears mother. I will be the light that destroys all the doubt and fear that lurks within you. I shall pick you up and lift you into the sky so you may shine your radiant light upon the world destroying all darkness.'" Adam lifted into the air unknowingly with his hand over his heart. "I wish I could have been your light mother. I wish my strength could have lifted so high all would have beheld your radiant light. I wish I could have erased all doubt and fear from the world." Light shone brightly out of Adam and life bloomed from the wasteland. Adam's light shone like a beckon. Demons became to race towards Adam, who never opened his eyes. Adam never knew that a hoard of demons were coming to kill him. The light that shone out of Adam was all the love he had for his mother, the Queen, his father, the King, his brothers and sisters, all the creatures of light. The biggest and strongest demon that came was a huge bird like dragon demon. The demon's wings covered over him as the demon opened his mouth. _Adam!_ That voice! Adam opened his eyes and light exploded at of him destroying the demon completely along with half of the hoard that was coming. The rest turned away and fled. Adam dropped in the ground. _Mother? Was that you?_ Darkness closed on Adam and then nothing mattered. Adam opened his eyes and he was in the Queen's arms. _Mother._ Adam thought gently. "Shhh. Hush my Adam." The Queen rocked him back and forth gently in her arms. She hummed a sweet lullaby. _Is this it, mother? Am I dying?_ The lullaby was interrupted by a quick intake of breath. A tear escaped the Queen's eyes. The tear splashed Adam but did nothing to stir him. _I love you mother, father, brothers and sisters. Everyone._ Adam closed his eyes again, but he felt such a jolt. He sat up in the Queen's hand. Another jolt that didn't seem to end. The Queen's face was horrified. Adam jolted up and Beelzebub was inches from his face.

"What is your deal?" Beelzebub sat him up. "You are my ticket home; you are not dying by whatever that was." There was something in his black eyes. Something that Adam couldn't place. Beelzebub's eyes were to dark. "Why don't you just call Bub?" Adam got out of his arms. Things were starting to feel weird. Adam stood up and felt as heavy as the earth. He dropped his hands and knees. Bub picked him up and carried him. Adam passed out again. An endless space was all Adam could see. A slight light got Adam's attention. It seemed to grow stronger so Adam walked towards it. A woman appeared from it and Adam ran to her. "Mother!" Adam jumped into her arms. Adam let go. "What? How am I?" The Queen took his hands. "I gave you more power than I thought. I kissed your cheek as a farewell but also I did it to keep you close until…the end." Adam understood. "I understand mother. But what's happening to me?" The Queen smiled with tears building in her eyes. "All you promised my son. All you promised. 'I will lift your fears mother. I will be the light that destroys all the doubt and fear that lurks within you. I shall pick you up and lift you into the sky so you may shine your radiant light upon the world destroying all darkness.' You did it. You lifted my fears when you remember the promise. You lit up all the darkness that lurks and haunts within me by letting it creep into the kingdom of darkness. You picked me up and let my light radiate the world of the night. You are a wonder my son. Only you could have keep all your promises at once." The Queen held him, pouring all her love out to him. Adam felt home in the Queen's arms. "What will happen to me mother?" The Queen sobbed quietly. "I don't know my son. But I'll be with you at every step. Look inside yourself and you will find me there." Adam looked up at his mother. She pushed a strand of hair behind his hair and kissed his forehead. "Awake up Adam. Awake." The Queen touched a finger to Adam's forehead and light shattered the dream.

"Wow, you're up. Come on let's keep going. After you little light trick, the whole kingdom is under alert. Makes sneaking into the palace much harder. But there are the secret tunnels. Not many can navigate them without getting lost but that is my I am the banished prince. I know a lot of things I shouldn't." Adam followed Bub absently. For days Adam didn't allow himself to feel or think. Death was getting closer and closer and he was walking with a banished prince to save his kingdom. "Fairy? Fairy?" Bub said shaking him. "My name is Adam." Bub rolled his eyes. "Adam, come on." Bub grabbed his hand and drug him all around a stone quarry. "What are you doing?" A light sparked out of Adam's hand making Bub release his hand. "Walking around the mines." Adam lifted off the ground. "How about we fly?" Adam grabbed Bub and pulled him into the air. "Hey, stop put me down!" Bub yelled. Adam lifted higher and higher into the air. "Let go!" Adam looked at him. "Okay." Adam completely let go and watched as Bub was plummeting to the ground Adam fall with him. "Hmm, I don't think you can fly. Do you want to fly with me or waste more time than necessary on the ground?" Bub looked at him. "Fly, fly, fly!" Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him back up into the air. Bub relaxed after a few minutes when he realized that Adam knew what he was doing. After a while Adam was growing hungry. Adam landed and released Bub. Adam sat down and touched his finger to the ground and a bunch of fruits and vegetables grew. Adam eat in silence, but he watched as Bub devoured a leg of goat. Adam turned from him. "What? Find eating meat gross?" Adam nodded. "Oh." Bub sat aside his leg and Adam heard a large crunch sound. Adam turned around and saw Bub eating a carrot. "So what's it like flying for you?" Adam sat back against a rock. "It's amazing, the weight of the world drops from your shoulders. To see the world yet not be bound to it. It's hard to describe better than that." Adam looked at Bub. His eyes had changed again. They were a very dark blue, but blue.

"That does sound amazing." Bub looked around. "Why are you banished?" Adam asked Bub. "I took pity on an old wizard. He was a dark one and I had him released to die in peace. My father said I was weak and that I needed to learn how to take what I want. I can only come back when I bring a light creature to him and kill them in front of him. Then and only then will he claim me once again and give me back my birthright. To make myself his heir again." Adam felt pity for him. What he do to earn back his mother's approval? Would he live without mercy or restraint just for her to accept him again? Thinking of the Queen made Adam strong. Adam could never be cast away like that. The Queen would welcome him with open arms. A demon group had spotted them and Bub was trying to move Adam but with no avail. Adam opened his eyes and was lifted in the air. Mother would always love and care for him. Nothing could ever change that. Light shone out of Adam had before. Adam could feel the overwhelming joy of the Queen's love. It filled him like nothing else ever could. Adam could feel his Queen, his mother's love with him even now. The demon tried to spear Adam. Light exploded out of him again with much more force. Adam could feel a new kind of power building inside of him. As the light exploded out of him he could hear the Queen whispering in his ear the story he loved. The promise he made to her. A light within the darkness. He floated to the ground and again passed out. Again he saw his mother walking towards him, shining like a beckon in the endless night. The soft embrace of a mother and her child. A love that could and would overcome anything and everything. Adam could feel his mother's and his heart beating in perfect sync. Together even as he was closing in on the palace of darkness.

"My son, you are such a wonder." The Queen repeated over and over. Adam was just happy enough to feel the Queen embrace him. Something he never truly appreciated until he was torn away from her. Each second was like a gift from the All Mother herself. Adam was again jolted awake. Bub looked at him weirdly because Adam awoke with a smile on his face. "Where do you go when you pass out like that?" Adam looked at him and touched his soft face. "Here." Adam showed him in the endless night, embraced by his mother. The perfect love and happiness even though it is only a moment. Adam stopped touching him and soared into the air. His mother, the perfect mother. A mother that gave him such unimaginable strength, and love. It elated him like nothing ever could. Not even time or space could lessen that bond. Touching the ground again. Bub looked at him. "This is what I deal with." Bub grabbed his face and an unimaginable scale of horror and death plagued his mind. War within the ranks for power and glory was the way of darkness. Bub trained since birth to be a killing machine with no concept of mercy or restraint. Bub started to let go, but Adam attached his hands to his face and looked deeper inside his mind. A boy trained to be death itself, found compassion and mercy. Looking for something more than power. He was looking for love from his parents. To earn it through enough death and glory. Bub pushed him away. "Stay out of my head fairy!" Adam looked at him in pity. "You are looking for something that you know will never appear. Darkness can't love. You have something more inside you. You have a light. I have seen it." Bub shook his head like he was trying to shake it out of him. "No!" Adam took Bub's face in his hands. "You are looking for love." Bub fell to the ground and cried. Adam backed away. "You're not evil at all are you? You are just doing what you are told." Adam looked down at him. "Come back with me. The Queen will understand. She will help you." Bub looked up at him. "Here, take my hand. I'll help you."

Bub looked at his hand for a long moment then took it. When Adam helped him up a group of demons surrounded them. Adam didn't know what to do. "Halt guards! I am the heir of the demon king. I demand you take me to him!" The guards laughed at him. "Look boys, the banished prince returns. Look he even brings a pet." Bub looked up at the sky. "FATHER!" Bub turned into a large half bull half man monster. Darkness came flying out his hand and went straight into the air. The sky turned darker than it was already and an even bigger form of Bub came crashing down to the ground. "I have done as you asked. I have brought a creature of light. You must grant me an appeal!" The monster looked at Adam. "Very well son, you have done as I asked. Bring him to the palace." The monster disappeared and the guard scattered. Bub looked at Adam in his monster form. Adam nodded knowing what it would mean. Bub changed back and took his hand. "I'm sorry." Adam smiled. Lead forward Adam saw the palace of darkness. All black marble and withered land. Where Adam stepped life grew then died shortly afterwards. They entered all the black marble formed a throne room with three thrones. The king, queen and the banished son. "Take your place son." Bub jumped on his throne and a crown appeared on his head. "Welcome back the prince of darkness, my loyal subjects." The King commanded. Half hearted cheers were sounded, three times. "Thank you father." The king got off his throne. "Well, well, well. You did much better than I expected. The son of the Queen and King." Bub looked at me with wide eyes. Adam lifted into the air. "Yes I am the son of the Queen and King and this I demand to be treated as such. For instance I demand you offer me a sit." Adam said without fear. If he was going to die, he would at least make them be civil. The demon king looked at him with surprise. "By all means, sit." A chair appeared under him. Adam floated down and sat down. "Now my little fairy tell me. How are your pathetic mother and even more pathetic father fairing?" Adam lifted right off his sit and kicked the king in the face sending him flying back. Sitting back down, "They fair fine, thank you for asking." The king rubbed his jaw sitting back on his throne.

"You have guts little fairy. I'll give you that. You have won my respect and that is rarely done." Adam sighed. "Can we just move on already? What is to be done with me until I am slaughtered in your name?" The king's eyes widened. "Well you are direct. I like that. Well since it's almost sun down so it will have to wait till the morning when we are all up. All thought we will be weaker but I assume you came here willingly and will not escape us?" Adam nodded. "Then you will be staying in our nicest guest room with minimal security. I will bid you goodnight young fairy. It will be your last." The King, Queen and even Bub stood up. Adam bowed politely to them and they returned it. "Good night your majesties." They all nodded to him and left and demon stood in front of Adam and stared. "Show me to my room." The demon sneered and turned. Leading him up stairs and opened a door. "You will try not to leave this room." Adam turned and smiled. "I am a guest. I will do what I want." The demon went to say something but Adam slammed the door in his face. Adam looked around; the room was decent for darkness. Animal skins littered the walls; paintings of war covered the rest. A huge fireplace directly in front of the bed that was red silk and satin. Adam laid on the bed, thinking of the Queen and King; mother and father. Adam covered his feet in the soft silk and tried not to think of sun rise. The more he tried not to, the more he did. Finally he broke down. "Mother I'm scared."

He whimpered. A light flashed in his eyes. He was in the endless darkness. His mother was running towards him and he ran to her. Adam sobbed into the shoulder. "Get it all out Adam. You can not show any fear tomorrow. You can't give them any satisfaction." Adam clung to her whimpering. The Queen held him as tight as she could. "Mother?" He said when all the tears were done. "Yes my son?" Adam looked up at her. "I'm sorry I can't keep my promise. Father will have to be your light now." The Queen held back her tears. "Goodbye mother." Adam woke back up in the room. A knock came to the window, Adam opened them up. After a second of looking out of them they just slammed shut. The door burst open, "If you try to escape we can kill you on the spot." Adam looked at them annoyed. "Nice try stupid." Adam used his magic to slam the door on his face this time. The demon howled in pain but did not open the door again. A hand caught his mouth before he could scream. "Shhh, Adam. It's me." Bub said. Adam nodded and turned around. "What are you doing here?" Bub pulled Adam towards him and kissed him. The darkness of his appearance melted away. He had hair as golden as the sun and eyes that would make the sky jealous. His skin was ivory, and he was very nicely built. "You look…" Bub looked down, "Ugly?" Adam took his face and made Bub look at him. "Beautiful." Bub smiled for once. Showing pearly white straight teeth. "You are one interesting fairy." Adam blushed. Bub kissed him again. Adam thought in the back of his mind. The eve of battle, a man appears out of no where, becoming his husband, his general, and his light. A light that would overcome the darkness and build a kingdom of light. Adam had fallen for the demon prince. The prince of darkness had fallen for the prince of light. Two worlds meeting in the middle and falling for one another. One turning out not to even be evil, just following orders. "Bub, will you come back with me?" Adam would give him the choice. "I will follow you anywhere."

Adam kissed him and thought. We have mated for life. There is no going back now. The sun started to rise in the sky, "Bub you have to go." Bub put his finger on his lips. "Shh." Then turned invisible. The doors opened. "Come now fairy." The demon said with a smile. Adam walked over to him and punched him in the face and kicked him down the stairs. The demon landed in front of the King. "Trouble this morning?" Adam looked at the King. "You are not being a very nice host." Adam said walking into the throne room. The King looked at the demon and whispered. "I'll deal with you later." In the throne room the King asked Adam to sit and he did. "Thank you, your majesty. Now that we are being civil now. What will happen to the demon that was making you a bad host?" The King sneered. "He will be dealt with. Now my innocent fairy. Time to be sacrificed, but do not worry. It will be as painless as possible. To make up for me allowing just unpleasant behavior to occur." Adam nodded and stood. Bub appeared on his throne and winked at Adam. "Well your majesty I would like to show you something first." Adam lifted into the air and allowed all the emotion to build and he felt as the Queen whispered the story he loved to hear. The light was building and the very palace started to shake. "What are you doing?" The King roared out and lunged at him. Adam need an extra push this time. _Adam!_ The Queen! Light exploded from him causing the palace to crumble. Adam was caught by Bub, and was rushing out of the way. The Queen awoken him and feeding him power to help them along. Demons among demons were catching up to them. Adam took to the sky with Bub in his arms. They started pulling away from the main hoard on just had to deal with the fliers. "KILL THEM BOTH!" Roared the demon king, injured. Bub was using his demonic power to keep them at bay. "My Queen! Hear me! Open a portal on my mark!" _I will heed you my son!_ Closing on a large carelessly placed boulder, Adam was drawing the demon near. Once under it Adam blasted it and it came tumbling down. "NOW!" A ball of light appeared then disappeared behind them.

Adam was instantly embraced by his mother and father. "Thank you mother!" Adam said crying into them both. "My son, I can't believe you are home at last." The Queen said kissing his cheek a million times. "Yes mother. I am back, with my mate." Everything went silent. "You can't be serious Adam. He is evil. You can smell it on him." Adam stood in front of him. "You can on me to. Doesn't mean anything. Just look into his mind and heart mother. Please!" Adam said franticly as the Queen and King closed in on him. "Very well son." The Queen said looking at him. "Make one false move and you will destroyed." Bub nodded and held perfectly still. The Queen touched his forehead slowly and then after a few minutes she released him. "Adam speaks true. He isn't evil. Not truly." Adam embraced Bub. "Mother, may I heal him. Allow him to be apart of our kingdom as my mate?" The Queen looked at her husband and Adam and father both were stunned. "What do you say my husband?" Father walked over to his wife and took her hand. Looking deep into her eyes before turning to Adam. "Are you sure son?" Adam smiled and nodded. "Then you have my blessing son, what say you my love?" The Queen stared at Adam. "As you have mine. Let it be done my son." Adam turned to Bub. "Are you ready brothers and sisters?" Everyone in perfect unison said yes. "Are you ready Bub?" Bub nodded smiling. Adam looked at his mother. The Queen smiled and nodded. Adam embraced Bub and lifted him into the air. "By the light of the Queen and force of the King. I melt away all your darkness and fill you with my light!" Adam spun with him in the sky as all the fairies swirled close to the ground. The King and Queen standing in the middle. The fairies shared their power with the Queen and King and a waved of light shot up at them. Bub broke free from Adam and was encircled in the light.

Bub was set free and looked at Adam. "What happened?" Adam pointed down and Bub looked. "What? How?" Bub looked behind him. "I have wings!" Adam zipped to him and kissed him. "You are a fairy like me. Like all of us. You are now brother to us all." Adam kissed him again and floated down with him. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of them." Smiling Adam hugged his mother and father again. "Thank you for everything." The Queen laughed quietly in his ear. "You always had this power. You just never needed to use it."


End file.
